Starscream
Note:This image about the second incarnation of Starscream with Cybertronian tattoos from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen should remain in the infobox for the whole trilogy. Don't remove this for a different image. Starscream is a major antagonist in the Transformers trilogy of Super Mario Bros.. He will serve as a secondary antagonist in the first Transformers special. Biography Starscream is the Air Commander of the Decepticons. When Optimus and Megatron rival each other in a war, Starscream wanted to be a leader after his master's death other than being loyal to Megatron in a possible intention. Backstory Over the centuries, he has come to believe both Optimus and Megatron have lost sight of what is best for the Cybertronian race, and simply pursue their own agendas. At some point, he came to the decision that, for the good of the species, a new leader must emerge, and he would be that leader. However, over time, he became as corrupt in his own way as Megatron, although he prefers subtlety and deception to Megatron's brute force. Now, what may once have been noble goals are buried under layers of self interest, transforming Starscream into that which he supposedly despised. ''IDW Publishing Prequel Comics'' The back story of the Transformers on ancient Cybertron is told in Transformers: Defiance. In this story, Starscream returns to Cybertron after encountering an enemy scout ship in the Eshems Nebula. After being repaired for minor damage by Ratchet, Starscream and Ironhide report to Optimus Prime and Megatron. Later, the planet is invaded by aliens from the Eshems Nebula and Starscream is among the defenders in the city of Metrotitan, near the temple at Simfur. In issue #2, he sides with Megatron in his decision to counterattack Cybertron's invaders and is among the fleet that attacks their ships. Starscream also appears at the end of issue #3 of Transformers: Movie Prequel, where he, Blackout and Barricade destroy the Mars Beagle probe. In issue 4, he travels to Earth, gaining his F-22 alternate mode by scanning an experimental Raptor before shooting it down. The three Decepticons, detecting emissions similar to that of the Allspark, then stumble onto Sector 7's trap for Bumblebee, wiping out their military backup. Starscream then approves Barricade's plan to follow Bumblebee and see if he could lead them to the All Spark, tailing him from the air. Appearances Starscream is set to appear in the first Transformers special as a secondary antagonist, but with Cybertronian tattoos from Revenge of the Fallen for his second incarnation. Victims *Multiple humans including Clone Troopers *Possibly numerous counts of human civilians off-screen *Possibly numerous counts of Autobots back on Cybertron off-screen Gallery 350px-RevengeOfTheFallenStarscream.jpg Rotf-starscream-1.jpg 3425789209_2245158bd5_o.jpg 61X+GvD9OaL._SL1000_.jpg 7136rs58JuL._SL1500_.jpg|Starscream's vehicle mode, a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. As of the second film, it received Cybertronian tattoos Trivia *This is the second incarnation of Starscream to have transformed into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, the first beng his Armada counterpart. Also, Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor is the succesor of F-15 Eagle, the alt mode of the original Starscream. For the whole trilogy, Starscream keeps his vechicle mode with Cybertronian tattoos. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Figures Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aliens